Friday Night Swim
by Graciexxo
Summary: A forgotten bathing suit, a beach ball, and an invisibility cloak? Perhaps this isn't going to be a regular swim on a Friday night. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything… yada yada… None of the Harry Potter characters are mine, I'm just borrowing them… you all know the drill, eh?

**Friday Night Swim**

_Once to the left, then to the right, then to the left again. Perfect._

Hermione Granger, bookworm extraordinaire, quickly moved to open the door that had just appeared in the corridor she was in. Her brown eyes darted to both sides to make sure that no one had followed her, before she silently slipped through the open door, closing it behind her.

She ought to have looked a wee bit harder. If she had, she would have seen the small ripple in the air, which looked similar to a heat wave, behind her. If she had, then she would have known to lock the door. If she had, well, then Draco Malfoy wouldn't have been able to sneak in behind her as she began to search through bag.

No, where is it? I was sure I had packed it… 

Her thoughts frantically turned to ten minutes before, when she had been throwing everything into her bag so she could get to the room early. It had been in her hand, she could've sworn, but it was missing from her bag. She must've put it down somewhere, she reasoned. The logical part of her brain kicked in. It wasn't as if anyone else was going to be coming, right? No one knew where she was. And there wasn't any point in wasting time running back to get it. Grinning, she pulled off her school robe, and began unbuttoning her blouse.

His gray eyes widening slightly under the invisibility cloak, he watched her begin to undress. When he had followed mudblood Granger, he certainly hadn't been expecting a strip show. He had just wanted to scare her a bit. His hands itched to reach out and trace the girl's curves, but he kept them at bay. Scaring her now, well, that would just be rude, wouldn't it? He'd just sit there. And watch.

Hermione shimmied out of her skirt and underwear, and then unclasped her bra, letting it fall to the floor. Stepping away from her pile of clothes, she dove into the pool that spanned the length of the Room of Requirement. As she swam to the bottom of the pool, Draco pulled his cloak off and moved to stand at the edge of the water. Hermione came up, gasping for breath, and caught site of her arch-nemesis. She did the only thing she could think of. She screamed.

Malfoy smirked, "Lose something, Granger?"

Shooting him a glare of absolute loathing, she covered herself as best she could in the water. _He probably stole it. Stupid bastard._

"Enjoy the show?" she sneered.

"Of course not, you're filthy," he shot back. "I would have rather gouged out my eyes than see you naked, Mudblood."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Well, why are you still here, then? I can see that your eyes are still in your head, mores the pity."

Why **was** he still there? Was he honestly lowering his standards that much? To try to bed Hermione Granger, the bushy-haired third of the Golden Trio? Well… it wasn't as if anyone had to find out about it, right? And then he could gloat that he could even seduce his worst enemy. _Perfect_, he thought.

"Well, I can't exactly let you have this whole room to yourself, can I? The pool is big enough for the both of us, wouldn't you say?" he chirped, pulling off his school robe.

While Draco had been lost in thought, Hermione had used that time to swim to the edge of the swimming pool, where she had planned to climb out and grab her towel. When she saw what he was trying to do, though, she gave a squeak of fear before grabbing what was closest to her and chucking it at him. It happened to be a beach ball.

"Aw, Granger, that hurts," he sighed dramatically, batting the ball back at her. "Don't you want to stay and _swim_ with me?"

"Not on your life, Ferret," she scoffed, but now that his attention was back on her, she slid back into the pool.

Hermione diverted her eyes as he unbuttoned his pants and pushed them off. If she would've looked, she would've known the answer to the question that most of the girls in Hogwarts wondered. Boxers or briefs? She heard him dive into the pool, and clenched her eyes shut. She did **not** want to see him naked.

"Look," she choked out, hurling the ball at him once more, hoping that it would distract him, "you can have the pool. Just let me leave."

"Leave, then, I won't stop you," he grinned, hitting the beach ball at her again.

"You… you won't look, will you?" she asked nervously, catching the ball and batting it back.

"Of course I will. I'm a teenage boy," he drawled, his eyes dancing mischievously.

"Mal-foy," Hermione whined. "Do you have to be such a horny bastard? Please, just close your eyes so I can get out of the pool."

Rolling his eyes, he smirked and threw the ball back at her, "You'd have to do me a favor first."

She smacked the ball at him, "What kind of a favor?"

"Oh, I don't know. I'm feeling a little lonely on this side of the pool, all by myself. You ought to come join me," he suggested, catching the colorful beach ball.

"No. I don't think so, Malfoy."

"But Gran-ger," Draco mimicked her earlier whining. "I'll just have to come over there, then."

She gave another squeak of fear as he came swimming toward her, but there was nothing she could do. If she swam away, he'd just follow her. Glaring at him as he stopped about four feet away from her, she covered herself as best she could while treading water. He had a wicked grin on his face.

"See, Granger? It's not so bad, is it?" he buzzed. He swam a little closer. "All I want is a little kiss. That's all I want, and then you can leave."

"Screw off, Ferret!" Hermione hissed. He only moved forward more. His eyes glazed over with lust as he reached her, their chests touching and legs hitting as they tread.

"Come on, Granger. Just a kiss. Kiss me, Mudblood. Just give me a little kiss. Come on… just kiss me. What are you waiting for, Granger? Ki—"

His rambling was cut off as she slammed her lips onto his. At first he was shocked, he hadn't thought that she would actually do it. He was expecting a slap or for her to push him away from him. Of course, he didn't hesitate to return the kiss. He gripped her arms tightly, crushing her against him. Her hands found his shoulders, trying to get him off of her, but her protest soon stilled. His tongue traced her bottom lip, and she gave him entrance; their tongues now fought each other for dominance.

Still kissing, Draco propelled them forward until Hermione's back hit the wall of the pool. Her arms moved to wrap around his neck. She wasn't thinking. She wasn't Hermione Granger anymore. She was just a girl, having a bit of fun. It wasn't as if there was anything wrong with what they were doing, right? _Right,_ she told herself.

Malfoy broke their lip-lock first, moving his mouth to bite and kiss down her neck. Hermione gave a small shudder of pleasure, and dug her nails into his back. He let out a feral growl as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Positioning herself at the top of his hardness Hermione grinned lazily at him. Then he took the plunge.

-----------------------

A small, self-satisfied smile lit Hermione's face as she walked back out into the corridor. That was by far the best swim she'd had in a long time. Her eyes twinkled mischievously as she felt a hand on the small of her back, pushing her slightly forward as she walked back toward the Gryffindor tower.

"Well," she said, though to most it would look like she was talking to herself, "I'm so glad I come here _every Friday night_. It's very relaxing."

"Remember to forget your suit again, Granger," Malfoy whispered into her ear.

Draco smirked and gave her a quick pinch to the bum before pulling his cloak more securely around himself and walking back to the dungeons. Swimming every Friday night sounded like a great way to cool down after each week of school. He'd have to keep it in mind.

-----------------------

**A/N:** This is something I wrote eons ago for a friend, and I just decided to throw it up for the hell of it. I'm crap at writing anything to do with sex, so… sorry? It isn't anything spectacular, and I know this, so I don't need anybody flaming this. I'm able to do that myself, thanks. XP


End file.
